Taloch
Overview Within this world overlooked by the god of Earth and Nature, the air is thick with magic from the presence of greenery and animals. A land rich in culture and history, Geography Selvik Empire *'Leader: '? *'Capital: '- *'Biome(s): ' -Originally a smaller nation, they were always warbound people that constantly defended themselves from the far larger nations that wanted to absorb them. Slowly they began to retaliate and claimed bits and pieces of the larger nations until suddenly they declared war and began to take huge chunks. Within a few hundred years they've become the largest, most dominating nation on the planet. -Their culture actively practices elf slavery. A large percentage of their elven slaves are Wood Elves due to their durable bodies. Dark Elves are hard to capture (plus they fear the Dark Elves), and High Elves are hard to contain and 'break'. The High Elves who are broken and restrained (given cuffs/collars to stop them from using magic) are seen more as a status symbol to 'decorate' a household due to their frail bodies Vashra *'Leader: '? *'Capital: '- *'Biome(s): ' Elisus *'Leader: '? *'Capital: '- *'Biome(s): ' Natives Humans A very basic race found on many different worlds, the humans of Taloch have constructed vast kingdoms that spread across the map. What they lack for in natural abilities, they make up for in hardiness and creativity. Human relations with other species varies from section to section, though due to their reputation of violence many other species avidly avoid them. 'Selviks' -Overview 'Vashrans' -Overview 'Elves' Though by some considered a race of Mythics, elves are set apart due to their growing power and influence and inability to reproduce with either humans or Mythics. Beings born with a natural affinity for magic, their scattered societies are built upon it as their species typically lacks the strength and durability of others. Elves are broken into three races that are scattered about Taloch. These three are; 'High Elves' A grand and advanced race of elves, a majority of the High Elf population is found within the country of Elisus. Naturally excelling at magical arts and possessing a sharp mind, High Elves aquire a taste for the finer things in life and waste no time in matters that don't concern them. 'Wood Elves' 'Dark Elves' 'Mythics' A very diverse and populated group, Mythics are not by definition a species. Rather, the term "Mythics" refers to the vast number of seperate scattered mythical beings that populate Taloch and are not human or elf. There are many species that fit into this category, with many variations even within the same species. 'Breeding' - 'Listing' Humanoid= *Dwarves *Trolls/Oni *Banshees *Ichis *Giants *Hobbits *Goblins *Fairies/Pixies *Minotaurs *Nymphs *Gorgons *Gargoyles |-|Half-Humans/Shapeshifters= *Naga *Werewolves *Spirit Animals (Mystic Animals) *Kitsunes |-|Animalish= *Dragons *Wyverns *Kelpies *Hippogriffs *Unicorns *Griffins |-|Other= *Ao Aos *Shadow Figures History SOON Old Info - Ignore In the world of MagicMog, the air is thick with the magic it is so named for. Wondrous sights of ancient temples from lost cultures stand tall, as the marveled beauty of nature allows strange and unique plants to take root and flourish. Magical Flow is strong in the core of the world, drawing to it mass amounts of energy and magic which manifests itself within each and every living and nonliving thing, from the soil, and the worms in it, to the humans and animals who set foot upon it, to the air with the very birds and winds effected by the strength of the bewitchment. As sorcery is such a common thing in this land, humans have adapted in order to survive and even prosper in such an environment where nothing is what it seems. Mages and warlocks are found throughout the countryside, charm shops are usually the first building seen upon entering a village, knights and mercenaries fill the ranks of those who prefer a blade in hand. In such a rich world, mythical creatures that once might have only been found pressed between the pages of a story now interact with humans on a daily basis, passing through civilization and wilderness alike. Silverwood Located in the deeper woods bording the swamplands, this enchanted portion of the forest contains trees which are completely white from their roots, to their bark, to their leaves. Ratiating from these trees is an ancient and holy magic which creates a barrier against beings who hold evil and ill intentions in their hearts. A strong barrier, but not impenatrable as those with strong power are able to power their way through with minor burns and injuries, and Metajin are able to Jump through across the barrier. At night these saintly trees radiate pure and gentle white light, guiding lost souls to shelter under their branches. Rare herbs and plants which are known for their healing properties can be found growing below in the rich soil. Mythical creatures are a very interesting class, their species ranging and grouped together based on the fact that they merely are not human. Toleration for these inhuman beings vary from village to village, as some mythical creatures and humans happily live together in peace while others are complete foes and are constantly pitted against each other. *Golems *Mermaids Category:Worlds